Intradominal sepsis is attended by a moderate rise in metabolic rate. A rat model was developed employing cecal ligation and puncture. The epitroclearis muscles were removed and glycogen synthesis, glycolytic ultilization, glucose transport, protein synthesis and degradation along with the release of several amino acids and glycolytic intermediates were determined.